


Wrong biological role

by KristinaR415



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingerfucking, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry, Smut, dildo, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry experiences a change in his body, but doesn't think much about it. He knows he'll change to either an omega, alpha or beta. He believes he's an alpha, but don't have the characteristic's to be one. One day he feel weird and suddenly he discovers something about himself and he finds his mate.<br/>Bare with me if something is wrong. I'm from Denmark and have trouble writing English, but enjoy it and this is my first alpha/omega/beta story, so some things might be wrong, but I did my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong biological role

When Harry turned 18, he and the boys were having a concert. Harry was singing one of his solos and running around. He was breathless but had to continue. After his solo ended he had to take a moment to stand still and catch his breath. He stood bent forward and his hands on his knees. When he could finally breathe, he walked to the side of the stage and watched, while Louis sang his solo and Josh was drumming away on his drums. The song ended and it was time for the famous round of twitter questions. Harry read one of them aloud "I want to see how many push ups Harry can take in 5 minutes" Harry made himself ready. Now it's time for the ultimate challenge. Harry knew he could take a lot of push ups in 5 minutes, so it was time to get ready. Harry got into the right position and Liam yelled: "go!". Harry began and it was easy, but he suddenly felt hotter than he normally did when he took push ups. He took more and his arms were getting tired. He continued, but he suddenly got too tired and couldn't take another one, so he ended face flat on the floor. He was sweating and breathing quickly. He's never felt like that when he worked out before. The others rushed to his side and thought it was odd, but on the other hand, it was his birthday and he finally reached the 18th mark and that means that he's presenting his biological role. Harry sat up on all four and felt weirdly familiar with the position. Louis and Niall helped him stand and everything started spinning. He felt dizzy and he saw dots in front of his eyes. He could hear the screaming fans and how they wanted to know if he was all right or if he could continue. He wanted to go home, but he also wanted to continue the concert. He didn't want to disappoint the fans.

Harry suddenly fell towards the floor, but Louis caught him and got him standing. He supported him with an arm around Harry's shoulder and another around his waist. Harry was grateful, but also alarmed; it was an alpha holding him. Why was that alarming? "Are you alright mate?" Louis asked and Harry smiled at the word mate; mate was what an omega and an alpha or a beta and an alpha were after they bonded. Why did that simple word make him happy? "Harry, ya all right?" Niall asked and waved in front of Harry's face. Harry blinked and shook his head to get back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine, just dehydrated I think" "you sure? It could be something worse" said Liam and Louis immediately tensed; Harry couldn't be that sick, Louis wouldn't allow it. He's always been protective towards Harry and just wants the best for him. "Harry, go home and rest. We can handle the rest of the concert" he said, Harry wanted to protest, but Louis butted in "go home and rest Harry" he said, a hint of alpha voice and Harry obeyed immediately. He felt an urge to obey the alpha, so he did.

Harry woke up and heard the shower running, but he also heard a quiet moan. He shrugged it off and made breakfast. When Louis finally made his presence known, he was only wearing a towel and Harry saw the erection he had. He sniffed the air and then he knew; it was that time of the year. He was on suppressants and only got a rut twice a year and this was the first time. Harry sighed and brought out the oatmeal. He had to eat something and, with what Harry knew about ruts, it had to be something powering and something that filled your stomach. Louis sat down and growled a little when he started eating. Harry just sat there, quiet and eating. Harry cleaned up after them and Louis grabbed the counter. "Harry, I'm not feeling too good" Louis was having this hurtful boner and he had jerked himself off in the shower, but little did it help. Harry, as helpful as he always is, he helped Louis to bed and Louis was thankful, but wanted to jump Harry and fuck him as hard as he could. He didn't know why; he should only feel that way about an omega, but not an alpha or beta, but there was still that little possibility, that Harry was an omega. Louis thought and looked him up and down. He hadn't had his first heat then, but it could be a possibility. "Louis, are you alright?" Harry asked even though he already knew "I think I'm coming down with something and I don't want to infect you" Harry smiled at that; Louis was so caring and protective. "No, I don't think it's contagious," Harry said and Louis panicked. He had to get friction and soon. "No! I mean, no, you can't stay. Go have some fun with the lads for once" Harry felt hurt. It was almost the same thing as kicking Harry out and Harry knew it would come to that if he didn't obey. "Okay, I miss hanging with the boys," he said and turned around, but if you looked closely, you could see a single tear fall down one of his cheeks and multiply, when he closed the bedroom door behind him. Harry dried his tears away and grabbed his things, then locked the door. Louis heard the door slam shut and he knew Harry was upset, but Louis had to do something about his raging boner. He took off the towel and began palming himself.

Harry walked down the pavement and heard moans coming from their flat complex. He knew those moans and he loved those moans. He loved making Louis moan and he did every time Harry had his hands in his hair and when he sucked on Louis's neck. Harry wanted to be the only one making him moan, but that was only a dream. Harry was just probably just a beta and Louis needed an omega. Harry began walking towards Liam's flat and knew he had to crash there till Louis's rut was over. Before Harry could call the boys, his phone rang and it was Zayn; he picked it up. "Hi, mate," he said "Hi Harry, wanna hang out?" Zayn asked and Harry replied "I'm on my way to Liam's" "you are? Then that's great, because all the lads are here, except Louis" "I know, I'll be there in about*checks wristwatch* 5 minutes" "cool, see ya" "see ya" and they hung up.

He arrived about 5 minutes later and Liam opened the door. When they went back inside, Niall attacked Harry with a hug and they ended in a pile in the middle of the living room. They all laughed and Liam's scent made Harry feel weird. He knew he was bonded and Harry was unsure of his role, but he felt oddly submissive all of a sudden. He resisted the urge and shook the thought, of him being an omega, out of his head. They all sat back on the couch. "Why were you already on your way over here?" Zayn asked "Louis's sick and I don't want to make it worse for me or Louis by staying" "why would you make it worse?" Liam asked "you know why" Niall looked puzzled, Harry sighed "I can't be near Louis, while he's ‘sick' " He made air quotes while saying sick. They all looked puzzled now "ok, not to sound mean, but you guys are clueless. Louis isn't sick, he just said that for the fans sake, he's in rut and the fans can't know that" the others looked at Harry knowingly. Harry rolled his eyes "we knew that already, but how did you? He told us not to tell you" Niall said. Why didn't he want Harry to know? "He nearly kicked me out this morning and he smelled different than normal, a hint of banana and ginger" "you could smell that?" Zayn asked and Harry nodded "you're sure you're an alpha? Because not even I can smell that on him" Liam said; the only other alpha in the group. "I'm pretty sure, even though I've never seen a knot on my, you know," Harry said and the conversation died out.

Harry began walking around and neared the bedroom. The smell of heat hit him and he shivered. He walked backwards and nearly walked into Zayn, who was standing behind him. What was wrong with Harry lately? Harry felt uncomfortable but ignored it. He sat down on the couch and Zayn followed. "Are you sure you're an alpha?" Liam asked "no, I might be a beta," he said "but your characteristics aren't the same as a beta, but a mix between alpha and omega," Zayn said, Harry shivered at the word omega; male omegas are rare and someone would do anything to mate with one. Harry was afraid to be omega. To experience heat, be able to get pregnant and forced to maybe bond with someone you didn't even know or wanted to bond with. You can't control yourself in heat and would let anyone fuck you. "I don't think I'm an omega, but only time will tell," he said and the others agreed.

Harry knew that he transformed to whatever role he was destined to when he turned 18. That's why Harry felt sick and weird. He changed, but to what?

"I'm hungry," Niall said, "when are you not hungry?" Harry asked "when I sleep duh," he said and Harry rolled his eyes. Wonder what Louis was up to.

Louis almost kicked Harry out of their flat and Harry was oddly attractive to him, whenever he was in rut. He felt like he could jump Harry any moment when they were together. He knew Harry knew, he was in rut. Harry could always tell. Louis considered calling Eleanor; his ‘girlfriend' and a beta, he could fuck the living daylight out of when he was in rut, but he felt like he had to save that for his mate. He felt his mate getting closer and he knew that there wasn't much time till he was also bonded. He had to take care of it himself like he's done a thousand times before.

Harry woke up in his bed on their tour bus. He had a sore neck, but it was bearable and he was used to it by now. He felt uncomfortable and hot; that was why he couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed and cracked his neck, while he stretched his body and made his limbs more alive than they were before. He made his way through all their dirty clothes and into the small room they called a kitchen. He got some cereal and ate it. He sat on the couch afterwards and thought about his biological role. He always thought he was an alpha, but he's never seen a hint of a knot and he feels strangely attracted to Louis. He's always thought he was either alpha or beta. Maybe he was a beta. He couldn't be a male omega, they're rare and Harry's never acted like one, so that's never been an option. He's always been strangely protective, possessive, submissive and obeying. Harry heard footsteps and sniffed the air; an alpha. The sweet scent of vanilla hit his nose and he knew who just awoke; Louis. Harry curled into a ball and turned the TV on. He felt uncomfortable in his own body and just wanted to switch with someone. He watched whatever was on the channel the TV turned on. "Harry, what's wrong mate? You look sad" Louis said and Harry felt safe. "I just woke up and I'm still really tired" he answered and Louis became suspicious, but shrugged anyway.

Louis walked into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal and sniffed in Harry's scent. A hint of strawberry, mixed with vanilla and cookies and... Wait a minute. Louis sniffed again and caught the scent of an omega. A soon-to-be-in-heat omega, to be precise.

Harry felt a wave of heat rush over him and he felt sweat on his forehead. He just shrugged and kept watching TV. He was watching some animal channel about how dolphins recreate. Harry was so absorbed in it, that he didn't notice when the others joined him, but he suddenly couldn't handle it anymore. He went to the bathroom, while the others sniffed the air and figured out what was happening. Harry was hot, really hot and he nearly tore his shirt apart to get it off. He looked in the mirror and he looked flustered. He felt a sudden need and felt something run out of his ass and down his thighs. He opened his pants and slipped a finger near his ass. He felt something slick on his legs and brought his fingers in front of him. He saw something wet. He widened his eyes and was panicking, but cooled down; he was in heat. He opened the cabinet and found the birth control pills Niall had. He took one and swallowed it with water. He took a deep breath, opened the door and Louis immediately stepped back; he was against the wall, Liam was hiding in Niall's neck and then it hit him "It's true then?" he asked, "what's true?" Zayn asked "I've never been anything else but a rare omega male and... I'm having my first heat" he said, they all nodded and Louis looked away, trying to resist the urge to fuck Harry right then and there. He banged his head against the wall when Harry whimpered.

Harry was terrified of having a heat. He had a need to be filled, to be knotted and bonded. He was a virgin and terrified of getting something up his ass. He turned around and went to the bunk beds. He felt the slick run further down his legs. He lied back in bed and ripped off all of his clothes. He tried to get the friction, he desperately needed. He took his cock in his hand and started pumping.

Louis looked into the white wall and didn't dare look at the others. Harry's smell was too strong, too tempting. He could barely resist. "Are you alright Louis?" Zayn asked "no, I'm not. Harry's smell is so sweet and tempting, but I have to resist" it's Harry's first heat, but also his very first time; he's a virgin. Never touched, never entered and never knotted. "I'm only a beta, but I can resist and Liam can resist now without hiding in Niall's neck, but why are you so tense?" "I'm unbounded and I've felt attracted by Harry for a long time. I've felt a need to keep him safe and keep him happy" everyone gasped. Louis fell to the floor, because of the sudden sound. "Gosh, keep quiet. Do you want to give me a heart attack? Then, by all means, keep going" Louis snapped and everyone kept quiet, even Liam. Louis grabbed the carpet and held onto it for dear life. He couldn't penetrate Harry, make him his and bond with him, no, not like this. He would ruin Harry. He heard the moans and whimpers. It was almost too much to handle. He wanted to get his pain away, but on the other hand, he wouldn't be able to control himself, if he started pleasing Harry. He felt the painful boner get squeezed between his stomach and the carpet. He couldn't care less right now. He had to resist. "Louis, only you can smell the change in Harry's smell and it's not because of the attraction or that you're both unbounded, I think it's because you're meant to bond," Liam said and Louis snapped his head in his direction. They were meant to bond, him and Harry. He never thought about it. Help Louis. What was that? It sounded like Harry but pleading. I'm hot and really need Louis. Why are you doing this to me, God? I've lived my whole life on a lie. Louis shut off and got standing. The only thing between Harry and him was his willpower. "We should have foreseen this, Harry never acted like a beta or an alpha, more like an omega," said Zayn and he was right. He was extremely close to Louis all the time and he was an alpha. Louis walked into the room with the bunk beds.

 

Harry had come several times already, but he still didn't feel satisfied. He needed a knot. He was still sane, but barely. He needed something up his ass and his fingers would have to do. He put one in first, it slipped in without trouble and it felt heavenly. He pulled it out and pushed it back in. He repeated that action over and over again. I can resist. What was that? I have to, it's his first time. I can't ruin him like that. It would destroy him. Harry sniffed the air; vanilla. That meant Louis. He sat up and continued to fuck himself with a finger. "Harry?" Louis' voice said and Harry moaned at his name "I know what position you're in right now and we have an emergency box for that but are you fully gone?" he asked "I *moan*I'm still here, just clouded* moan* mind" he moaned again and finally came another time. Harry pulled the finger out and Louis grabbed the door frame to keep himself from jumping Harry"Louis, please help me. This is painful" Louis got beside his bunker and brushed a damp curl away from his eyes. He looked right into Harry's eyes and knew what he had to do. "Sssh, I'm gonna help you get what you need, but first..." he said and laid Harry on his back. He got on him and supported himself with arms on each side of Harry's head. He kissed Harry and entered a finger in him. Harry moaned in the kiss and grabbed Louis's hair. Harry felt filled, but still not enough. He pulled at the hair in his hands and Louis moaned. Louis felt himself get harder, but it was about Harry now. He entered another finger and thrust them in and out. Harry was really slick and he had no problem doing what he had to do. Louis pulled away from the kiss and kissed Harry's neck. Harry was a moaning and whimpering mess "please, please, need more". Louis sucked on his neck and formed a love bite. He smiled, satisfying. He got in a sitting position and thrust his fingers while palming Harry. Harry moaned and came. He whimpered when Louis pulled away. He felt empty again. "I'm gonna brief Paul on the situation and get the emergency box," he said and closed the curtain. Harry was left alone, more satisfied than before, but not enough.

Louis walked past the boys and into the driver's place. "Paul, we found out what Harry is," he said and Paul turned to him "I know, I can smell him on you, an omega in heat" Louis resisted the urge to growl at him, but settled for a glare. "Why are you glaring at me? I know you're possessive towards Harry, but no one's going to take him from you and certainly not me" he said and Louis relaxed. "I've just been in love with him in forever and he's in pain and having his very first heat, plus he's innocence itself!" he said, because Harry was a virgin and innocent. Louis had to ruin that and he didn't want to, but it was the only solution. "Can I..." he started, but Paul gave him the emergency box "are you, all right?" "No, I've just fingered my best friend and just got a dildo to get the job done and oh, yeah, after this, he's not a virgin anymore! I feel terrible, I have to ruin his innocence" "I know how you feel, but it's for the best" he said and Louis walked out. The others looked stunned at Louis "what?" he asked "you just told him everything" Liam said "yeah and so what?" he walked back to Harry with the box and locked the door. Harry was lying on the bed, sweating and really, really horny.

The curtain was drawn and revealed Louis with a box. "Harry, I'm apologising in advance for doing this. I have to ruin your innocence. I know you wanted to wait for your mate, but you need a knot and..." Harry blinked and he got aware of the situation. "Louis?" he asked and Louis lied beside him "Harry?" he asked back "I've always felt my mate was right in front of me and I know who it is" he said, Louis looked questioning on him "It's... fuck, I need a knot" Louis almost screamed out of frustration. He lied on top of Harry and entered a finger in him. His own erection painful, but forgetting. Harry moaned at the feeling of the finger thrusting in and out of him. He wanted more, he needed more. "More" he pleaded and Louis entered a second finger. Harry felt a little pain, but Louis kissed his neck to distract him from it. He continued thrusting, scissoring and curling. Harry began chanting "more, more, more..." Louis kissed him and added tongue for him to enter the third finger. Harry whimpered in the kiss but moaned again. Harry felt pleasured, but needed more and right now! Louis knew Harry became impatient. He started tugging on Louis's shirt and Louis stopped his actions and took it off. Harry whimpered when the fingers disappeared. Louis stood on the floor and rid himself of his pants, now in only boxers; he resettled in his previous position. He took the dildo from the box and spread Harry's legs. "Sorry for doing this. I know you wanted it to be your mate doing this and not me, but you'll have to settle. Sorry for the dildo, but you're not stretched enough and I don't want to hurt you" Harry wanted to scream that he was his mate, but only got a "please, please, more, more" out "sshh, you're gonna get your release soon". Louis sucked on his neck and entered the dildo, slowly. He kissed Harry and the dildo bottomed out. He let Harry adjust and pulled it out to thrust it in again and repeated. Harry was pained by the stretch, but Louis was a good distraction. Louis pulled away from the kiss and Harry grabbed his hair. Louis moaned and continued thrusting the dildo in and out. Harry moaned at the feeling. He was being filled more than he had ever been. Harry wanted to please Louis, so he grabbed his cock and started palming it through his boxers. Louis moaned and thrust the dildo in deep. He hit Harry's prostate and Harry came on both their chests. Harry squeezed Louis's cock and Louis nearly came right there but held it in. He removed the dildo and Harry's hand. Harry whimpered at the empty feeling. Louis took his boxers off. Harry moaned at the sight of his cock. "I'm really sorry for doing this," he said "shut up and give me that damn knot" Harry blurted and Louis got between his legs. They locked eyes and Louis kissed him. Harry held around his neck and wrapped his legs around Louis's waist. Louis deepened the kiss and let the tip of his cock slide in. Harry moaned and Louis entered him further, but slowly. He bottomed out and resisted the urge to just fuck Harry hard. He hid his head in Harry's neck and slowly slid out and, at the same pace, thrust back in. Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure he was getting. Louis kept that pace, but barely. "Faster" Harry commanded and Louis quickened his pace and something snapped in him; he thrust harder and faster into Harry. Harry was a moaning mess. Louis re-angled himself and hit Harry's prostate. Harry came on them again and whimpered at the sensitiveness. Louis hit his prostate with every thrust and could feel his knot starting to form. He kissed Harry's neck right where the bond mark would be. "Please, please, please, need the knot, need it" Harry babbled and Louis quickened his pace. He could feel the knot swell and thrust into Harry and locked himself inside of him, while they both came with a scream. The sperm spurted inside Harry and he became aware of the situation he found himself in. He blushed; Louis was locked inside of him. Louis breathed in Harry's scent. "So sorry, really fucking sorry for doing this, but you were in pain and needed a knot and..." Harry grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He entered his tongue and they both moaned in the kiss. They didn't fight for dominance because Louis already had it. They pulled away after a long make out session. They looked into each other's eyes "you" Harry said and Louis frowned "what?" he asked and Harry tightened his grip around his neck "I finished my sentence from before I lost my mind" he said. Louis thought back and pieced it together. He smiled like a maniac "really?" he asked and Harry hummed as response. "I feel the same" Louis said and Harry smiled too, dimples showing. Louis kissed them and kissed his love bites. Harry bared his neck and Louis hesitated "do it, Louis, mark me as yours" "you could regret it" Louis said, Harry made eye contact "I'm already yours, I just need the bond and the mark to make me yours to others" Louis kissed the place, before he bid down and marked him. Harry moaned and felt the bond immediately. I hope it didn't hurt. I already hurt him enough; I don't want to hurt him further. Harry heard Louis think and Harry thought back. That didn't hurt, but it made me feel complete and officially yours. Louis was surprised, but he liked that mind reading-thing.

Louis felt the knot was down and slowly pulled out, while he kissed Harry everywhere he could reach. He was out and Harry whimpered at the emptiness. "Don't worry, you're gonna be filled again soon enough" Louis said and freed himself from Harry's grip. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. Louis returned wearing a robe, holding a towel and a robe. He whipped off Harry and gave him the robe. Harry got standing and put it on. Louis took his hand and Harry intertwined their fingers. Louis smiled and unlocked the door. They walked out and everyone looked at them. Louis looked outside; they had stopped moving. "How was it, Harry?" Niall asked, "I was gone through most of it, but considering my ass isn't hurting like a bitch, I guess Louis was gentle and that I enjoyed it" Louis looked sad, but Harry kissed his hand and he smiled again. Liam gasped and everyone looked at him. He pointed at Harry's neck "a mark" Liam said "we bonded" Harry said, with happiness. "That's good, then we don't have to worry about Harry getting raped" Louis held him close and glared at Zayn. Harry clung to him and felt the slick run down his legs "oh and, Niall, I took one of your birth control pills" "okay, we might want to get more, now that we're two". Louis sniffed the air and took Harry's hand. "Liam, could you be a sweetheart and bring us food when it's' time? Because we're gonna get locked inside the bedroom for quite a while" Louis said and Liam nodded. They were all happy for them and Niam knew how it was like.

Louis pulled Harry inside, locked the door and gently laid him back on the bed. Harry lied on something and grabbed it; a dildo. "Sorry, had to stretch you further for me to be inside of you" Harry felt a rush of need come over him. Louis gently entered him and Harry moaned, still conscious. It was indescribably good; the pleasure overwhelming. Harry kissed Louis and was unaware of his actions. Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you. Louis said in his mind and Harry knew he was safe and protected. "Need it. Need you" Harry kept repeating that while Louis thrust hard and fast into him. Harry clung to him like his life depended on it and it kind of did. Louis was his life and he would do anything to keep him close. Louis moaned and kissed the bond mark, Harry came at that, but Louis continued moving and kissing every inch of Harry's body in the process. Louis hit his prostate multiple times and Harry came again. Louis was determined to get Harry to come once more before the knot connected them. He quickened his pace to the extreme and felt the knot begin to form. Harry was moaning and awake. He knew what was going on; he was out of the drunken state the heat got him in. He kissed Louis neck and Louis bared it for him. Harry made a love bite and kissed it. He licked his neck and sunk his teeth down; now he was also marked. Louis thrust deep into Harry and they both came at the same time. Harry felt incredible. Louis fell on top of him and kissed Harry's neck again. Louis gently got behind Harry and spooned him. He felt on his neck and felt the bite. He wanted to be marked and he belonged to Harry, just as Harry belonged to him.


End file.
